Ouroboros
by VoidAlpha
Summary: Morgan Pierce knew something strange was going on in her town but wasn't sure what, when a girl dies by a wolf like creature , something that only happened in her dream , now she wants answers who she really is why this creature killing these girls , and why she dreaming about it , now being friends with tall dark handsome Roman and the new mystery bad boy Peter , she wants answers


**I don't own the Rights to Hemlock Grove at all , this will follow Season One, so yeah I'm back **

**Chapter One**

_JELLYFISH_

A girl walked silently into the forest, barefooted and wearing nothing but a nightgown. Someone or something was guiding the girl toward something, all the girl was hearing was a scream of help ;she kept walking and walking to a little play house in the middle of yard .The girl mouth open to scream, a scream that so loud that you can go deaf as she touched dead body that was in the playhouse.

* * *

All I saw was that blood in my dreams, a body in a little toy house, I quickly opened my eyes as I woke up to the morning sun and what went through my mind first was that dream that made me quickly get up as I pictured the girl in my dream to be me; I looked at myself in the mirror, the girl in my dream was wearing the something I was, meaning that I was in the dream , did I kill that girl or something else did.

"What I'm I talking about it's just a dream, just a dream that all " I told myself.

"My lady, your bath is ready" I turned to look at the maid that my grandfather hired to take care of me. I smiled at her and nodded as I walked pass her to the bath. I quickly strip and got into the warm bath water. Today was the first day school, I got out the bath and walked back to my room as I got dress to what the maid had laid out for me today, the dress was blue with bow that tie around the waist. I pulled my hair out the bun and as light curls fall to my shoulder, I gave a smile to my reflection and put on little bit of makeup, like mascara and eyeliner , I curled some of my hair again to see if missed any spot that didn't get curl . I then grab my Chanel Quilted Backpack, then slipped on my lace up oxford shoes on.

"Ms. Morgan, the driver ready to leave" I nodded my head to acknowledge the maid Giselle and gave her smile..

"Have a good day "Giselle said to me as I left the house, I spotted the black car in middle of the drive way , I sighed I had just gotten my license and grandfather promise me I will be able drive myself to school, I just wanted a little bit of some freedom , no Driver , no fancy house or clothes, no nothing that screamed I have money come rob me. I approach the car as my driver Williams open the door for me. I thanked him, he just gave me creeping smile. I don't trust Williams at all. I mean it, I just don't. Ever since I was young girl , he was looking at me a strange way. At first I thought it was okay and that it was normal since he was my driver and all but as time went by and I had gotten little bit older I started to notice that this wasn't normal at all so I always keep way form William yet I couldn't because he was my driver.

* * *

"Bye Williams , see you after school " I said as I got out the black car, I sighed and looked around for my friend Shelley , today is her first day at the high school, and I told her I will show her around the school as promise. I walked up the stairs that headed toward the entrance as my eyes wonder around searching for any sign for Shelley, but I spotted something and that something was Shelley older brother Roman Godfrey the boy that I had very deep feeling for since forever. I slowly walked up to him shyly and touch his shoulder to get his attention as he was staring at someone and smoking.

'Um Roman" I said to him as he broke his contact on thing that had gotten his attention and turned toward me as smoke form his lip left his mouth and into my face, I coughed and looked at him again.

"Morgan, looking for Shelley" He blurted out as his blue eye wonder down my body, Me being shy girl quickly wrap my arm around myself , as he looked into my eye again, his eye where so blue , Roman was very handsome guy, with these kissable lip and those eyes of light sky blue , and that height , he was every girl dream guy and he knew that and used it.

"Yeah" I mumble out to him , I looked away form his and asked " have you seen, of course you have, but do you know where she went". He put the cigarette back inside his mouth and gave me a smile.

"She inside, by your locker" He said, I nodded my head, went on my way, but Roman grab my hand. I blushed at the contact but kept my cool as I looked at him again.

"That new kid did he just moved into that trailer by the end of the lake" He asked me, as he put out his cigarette . I looked at the kid who Roman was talking about, long brown hair and these eye of green , his eyes were more greener then mine. He started right back at Roman and I, he had whole bad boy appearance going on, and he pulling it off , but other then that he was very handsome.

"Yeah I guess so" I said as Roman let go of my arm. I shyly said goodbye to him as I walked inside the school still feeling the warmth of hand on mine.

When I had arrived to my locker Shelley was no longer there , I sighed and got my book and went to my class as normally as I can , but I can't help but think of the dream again. What happens if it comes true or something, I just don't know what to do anymore, if I told grandfather , he might think I'm like my own mom. During the whole day my mind was on the dream .The last bell rang for school to end. I grab my thing and left the class, I went to my locker and put my books away and grab the books that I needed for my homework. As I was getting my book, the locker next to mine open, it was the new boy.

"Hi, your new right "I said, he looked up and me with his bright green eyes.

"Yeah, Peter" He said taking his hand out to shake, I grab it and gave him a smile.

"Morgan" I said, then I pop my lips together in a frown when I heard a groan, Peter and I looked for the sound as two girls made their way in the hall in zombie like walk right beside Shelley, Peter looked kind of amazed by Shelley as she walked toward us.

"I better get going "I said as I caught up to Shelley to walk out the school with her, Peter gave me wave goodbye as I left the lockers.

"Shelley wait up" I said she stopped walking to face me. I smiled at her, through her hair she smiled back.

"Hey sis" Roman said meeting up with us outside , he looked toward me and gave me the same smile he gave his sister." Hey Morgan"

"Shelley do you mind if I come over later" I said as we made it outside. Shelley nodded her head yes, my eye begin to search for my ride, but William wasn't nowhere in sight.

"Bye Morgan" an automatic voice said as if it was Shelley voice. I waved goodbye to her as I went to sit on a bench, someone stood in front me blocking the sun form my eyes.

"I can always give you ride Morgan" Roman said as his word echoed through my ears. I looked up at him and nodded my head in agreement. That should teach William a lesson, Roman and I walked to his red sport car. He opened the door for me .I got in and buckled my seat belt.

"The new kid, did you hear the rumor there are saying about him" Roman asked as he drove me home.

"Yeah that he is werewolf "I said as I locked my finger together and I nervously looked at Roman, this the first time I had ever been alone with him. My grandfather told me crazy story about the Godfrey that they suck the blood form the victim. Which I ,of course, didn't believe one word that came out my grandfather mouth when he had told.

"Roman do you ever get weird dreams that seem so real" I asked

"Dreams about what "he said as we approach my house. He stopped the car and put it in parked and gave me looked to continue.

"About someone death" I said.

"No why "he questioned

"I do, and I really scared about Roman" I said looking down to my lap.

"Hey it probably a nightmare or something" He grab my hand that was in lap and gave it a light squeeze, I looked at him and gave him small smile

"Yeah, you're probably right " I gather my thing and got out "tell Shelley that I can't make it" I said ,he only nodded his head as I shut the door and walked into my house . Tears burned though my eyes, as I closed them. I silently cried by the door as I thought about the dream, for some reason I knew that the dream was real.

The Next the day I didn't want to go school, but I did anyways, to only find out that girl name Brooke Bluebell had been found died . My mind went straight to the dream I had, with the little play house and the girl scream for help, as she looked at me for help, the only face I saw on the girl was Brooke, I saw her I grab all my thing and ran all the way home, I quickly dialed Roman number that I kept on my phone for emergences for Shelley. My hand where shacking as I put the phone on my ear as it rang.

"Hello...Hello Morgan "Roman said in his very deep voice .I sniffed and begin to tell him

"I think I saw Brooke bluebell die Roman, I saw it in my dreams" I said as I begin to cry again

"Hey, hey it's okay "Roman said, I nodded even though he can't see it

"I am scared" I said

"Where are you right now ? " He had asked

'I went home, because I can't deal with it "I said, He then told me to keep myself at home that he will swing by to check on me. I told okay and hang up the phone. After while I had finally calm down, I do some of my homework to keep my mind off the girl. Around nine my doorbell rang.

"My lady a young gentleman is here for you"

It was Roman who at the door, he wanted to know where I thought the killing had happened. I told about the little play house , because he had feeling that Peter did the killing since he was werewolf, I was shock to believe that he believed the rumor, but hey I was having dreams about the Brooke death , I nodded my head and now here I am walking behind Roman toward the playhouse.

"Do you think he will be there" I said as I we got closer to the play house. Roman only nodded, I quickly grab his hand as he approach the playhouse, and I shut my eye as we continue to walk. Roman squeeze my hand as we stopped walking. I opened my eye to see Peter standing there. Roman was first to speak.

"How did it feel" Roman asked as peter turned to look at him.

"How did what feel" Peter questioned

"Killing that girl" Roman said pushing me behind him little. We were all staring at one of other.

**_Did Peter really kill the girl?_**

* * *

**I can't believe that I'm back writing this story again. I had never thought I will be seeing this fic ever again but here I'm writing this ahh , Okay so I haven't done this in while so yeah so I hope you lovely reader love it - Elizabeth.**


End file.
